harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreiko Igorobravitch (Shadow North)
Andreiko was a pure blood wizard who was born somewhere in the 1960s,His father was a siberian pure blood supremacists who was sent to azkaban for an attempt to terrorize a few muggle teenagers.Andreikos Mother was a romanian witch that also had strong pure blood beliefs.When Andreiko was 16,his mother has been sentenced to get a dementor kiss due to an attempt to free Vladeck and for killing aurors. Andreiko`s School Years Andreiko attended durmstrang institute when he came to that age.He was very skilled at Dark Arts.However at His year before his last year at durmstrang he was expelled due to an tortutre attempt and killing attempt on a the danish student Jöns and at a Norweigian Durmstrang Girl Jillie.The reason he did this was because that Jillie was in love with a Muggleborn student from Hogwartz and sended love letters.Andreiko decided to attack Her but Jöns the danish student decided to defend Jillie.This Angered Andreiko very much and o course Andreiko went so far that he used a succesfull cruciatus curse at Jöns.However the romanian student Gladok and his Finnish friend Pekka Teräsinen together with a bulgarian first year student and a 5th year student that was also from Finland saw this and told the headmaster.The Headmaster of Durmstrang expelled Andreiko. Life After School it was supposed that Andreiko should have an hearing after the events in Durmstrang.However Andreiko refused this and poisoned the minister of magic by putting scorpion tail in the minister`s tea.Luckily the minister survived.Andreiko Igorosbravitch later joined Voldemort due to his Pure Blood Beliefs and he expected rewards from Voldemort and vengence.After the end of the first Wizarding War Andreiko Was sent to Azkaban.He was supposed to be in Azkaban for his whole Life but he escaped in the events of the order of the phoenix (aka the great outbreak together with Bellatrix and others) Andreiko had special magic abilities.He could "Tame" Dementors wich gave him oppertunity in the first wizarding war and the outbreak from azkaban and also during the second wizarding war. Battle Of Department Of Ministry TBA Personality and traits Andreiko`s personality was cunning and filled with lust for success and power,however,when failing missions or if the death eaters fail Andreiko,Andreiko would have a psychopathic temper tantrum.for o after the battle of the seven potters,Caleb and his cousins and sister was going to look if the true Harry was still in privet drive 4,and when he was not Andreiko lost his temper and smashed a few windows and destroyed a few doors and destroyed harry`s knight toys Battle Of Hogwartz and death Andreiko Joined Voldemort in the battle of Hogwartz,He killed the bulgarian student and the other finnish student and killed Gladok as well,and he killed Pekka`s father and Uncle.However in the finale of the battle Pekka and his cousin Markko had an epci duel with him that ended up being Andreikos last moments in his life In Combat in combat,Andreiko used mostly Dark arts like Hexes and Curses,he was very skilled with the cruciatus and the killing curse.However he was not good at the imperius curse.The Only spells that are not hexes or curses that he use would be fire making spells The MorsModre Bite Curse The MorsModre Bite Curse is a Curse invented By Andreiko himself.It creates wounds plus poisons the enemy with Viper venom. Relation Ships Lord Voldemort Andreiko was one of Voldemort`s advanced warriors.Voldemort gave Andreiko rewards and also promised him revenge against the aurors Bellatrix Lestrange Andreiko showed huge respect for death eaters like Bellatrix and her husband.Despite being younger than Bellatrix,Andreiko stated that if Bellatrix was not married,He would have taken Bellatrix as his bride and kept woman. Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Durmstrang Institute students Category:Death Eaters Category:Villains Category:Romanians Category:Russians Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:1998 deaths Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:1960 births Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Antagonists Category:Meeting at Malfoy Manor participants Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter participants Category:Plot to kill Dumbledore Participants Category:Dark wizards Category:Azkaban Prisoners Category:Evil people